Scandal
by TenxAkatsukixTen
Summary: In the Akatsuki hide-out there was a mean bout of scandals... :TentenxAkatsuki: All's in a days work of meeting the 'family.'


******Disclaimer: We know the drill ri-? What? You don't? Written by Tite Kubo du- Huh? What? Oh yeah! Right! ..Ehehe I meant Kishimoto... ^^' Um.. Ja!**

* * *

**Scandal**

by TenxAkatsukixTen

**Summary: **_In the Akatsuki hide-out there were a mean bout of scandals_

-

Ha! Who am I kidding? Just because they infiltrated an oblivious village, kidnapped an innocent, sixteen year old Kunoichi, and blackmailed her into staying and falling in love with one of them -okay, she and he did that on their own- that doesn't mean they're immoral. Nope, they're just S-rank criminals; formed to be used by one village against another. Made up of 10+ S-rank ninja and no less. Feared throughout all of the ninja world and are cautioned by all the 5 countries. The Akatsuki - are elite.

So why in the hell was Tenten _forced_ to join them?

"You are worthy."

"Nice curves! Ku ku ku."

"I wonder that myself."

"You have money?" It was weird, because his answer was more of a question; but at least it took her attention away from the clear insult from his partner.

"Hm, this'll be interesting! - **I wonder if she'll **_**last**_**."**

"You are a work of art!" Her eyes rolled instinctively.

"Another female, huh?"

"Duh, because you're the hot newbie, huh?" Before she could blink, a masked Akatsuki was peering closely at her face. She grit her teeth as the rest continued on with their worthless answers trying her best to ignore the nuisance before her. Reminding herself that she was a girl, she held back exceptionally as she gave him a knee to the gut.

"Get the hell out of my face Sukeibei!" Barely thinking, she flitted beside his recoiling body and caught him with a right hook, her leg coming around too fast for him to dodge and socked him in the cheek. This has become a daily occurence. Tobi fell in a miserable heap. Tenten landed with grace, pressing her fist to her cocked hip. "_Don't_ underestimate m, S_hinobi_." Tenten was sexist. _Very_ sexist.

Her eyes were as tight as molten wood, glaring at the rest of the black silhouettes surrounding her. "I told the idiot not to run up so suddenly. **A stunned kunoichi is dangerous.**" He rolled his neck. This one she knew as Zetsu. He was the first to approach her in the Hidden Leaf before she discovered a handicapped Deidara. Her enemy!

An Akatsuki with a scarred Leaf hitae-ate left the darkness to her right. Never taking her eyes from the one before her, she watched him intently from the corner of her eye. "You can hide nothing from these eyes." This must be- _Itachi! I-I've never met him in person before! So this is him who slaughtered his entire clan, the strongest in the Hidden Leaf?_

It took a moment for Tenten to comprehend what he had just asked. "What do you mean?" Whatever it was, something told her to be wary of this one.

Like he knew all her secrets…

"You have skill, better than that of regular Jonin -even Leaf Anbu- yet you hold back." Her eyes widened. "What are you trying to hide?"

And she froze involuntarily.

Immediately, they all became defensive at Itachi's words, because no one knew of her _exceptional strength_ -not even her comrades. No one. Except, of course, Deidara, because unlike anyone else, he was the only one to ever experience her full, _true_, power.

-And was damn whipped afterwards. The battle came as close to an exhaustion as his fight with Sasuke.

Keh, Sasuke- he could have beat him. He was sure of it; and if he _really had_ used that special technique he created just for Itachi, he would have. But he couldn't, because he made a promise. A promise to a certain kunoichi that he was content on keeping.

"What's it to you? Leave me the hell alone." No one tried to stop her as she walked away. It would be futile, she knew the consequences if she shall ever decide to run.

However, someone was mighty curious. "Ten-ten-chaaaaaaan!" Her fist shook feebly, and once again striking out on impulse. She bit back a smirk of pleasure when she heard a very familiar, _sickening_ crack.

"Didn't I say leave me alone?!" Slap. "You damn Akatsuki are getting on my last nerve!" Punch. "Why don't you just _**die**_already!?!" Slap punch kick. Her finishing blow was stopped by-

"Tenten-"

"_**What?!**_"

"You can't kill him."

"Why the hell _**not**_?! You assholes bring me here and hold me _princess_ instead of hostage!- and now you tell me I _can't_ kill him?! I should at least be awarded that much!"

"Well, the thing is-"

His dialogue was cut off by a slowly approaching Tenten. Weirdly enough, this was more frighten than her unusual speed. "_What?_"

"What he meant was you don't have your scrolls so you can't. Zetsu has yet to check them to see if they're effective." His drawled reply was slightly incomprehensible, but she still understood. Stopping directly by his kneeled form she glared death. -his slowly blinking eyes pissed her off- It was ineffective toward a puppet-boy anyway.

"Effective how?" Her curiosity and fear were well hidden. _A kunoichi shall never show weakness, as if we weren't underestimated already as it is._

"Effective enough to be a beautiful work of art!" The shout was spoken behind her, and she was embraced before she could turn around. "Now how about you discontinue venting your frustration out on Tobi and utilize me? You know it's what I've been wanting since you first set foot in this hide-out, yeah."

"Sukeibei." But she had yet to shove him off like she would have done anyone else. She was, in fact, used to Deidara's teasings the moment she stepped foot in here. He had no one else to strut his good looks to, seeing as Konan scared him shitless, so she was simply his _guinea-pig_.

Or so she _thought_.

Unlike other kunoichi; men, _shinobi_, and relationships are the furthest from her mind; all she does care for is perfecting her skills and discovering new techniques above all else. She would even turn her back on her family and teammates to train her heart and soul out; seeking something she had yet to find -or even know what it was. Luckily it didn't come to that, because they all knew just how important training was and admired her for it. This drive was what drew the Akatsuki in.

She had potential' was what Itachi said. Don't underestimate her.' And knowing how picky the man was, Leader-sama would not pass up the opportunity, and seized the once innocent, little kunoichi the first chance they got. Even now they stared in awe as she forcefully controlled her hormones and concealed an intense blush. Still, she has yet to push Deidara away.

Although they all knew that the two had something going on even they didn't see, Tenten refused to display any forms of affection before them in trepidation of them considering any weaknesses. She was secretly applauded for the success. Tenten _wasn't _an ordinary kunoichi' as Itachi continues to mention but yet to prove.

"Stop harassing me," she barely mumbled. She felt his grin against her neck, shivering when it was probed by his tongue. She reigned in as much control as she could, her fist tightening with the effort. So when his hands left her waist to cup her breast he shouldn't have been surprised when his head began to throb.

"Hm. Baka." Her exit was fit for a true kunoichi. "And tell the two-faced freaks over there I want my scrolls by sundown!" Tenten rounded a corner gracefully, venturing deeper into the cave to their headquarters. "I'm taking a shower, so don't bother me!"

Silence refined the room, a comfortable and yet awkward silence. Whatever, Tobi was known for ruining the moment anyway.

"I told you not to do that."

"Oi, shut up! At least I don't look like you!"

"Doesn't matter, you both got beat by a girl." Kisame's chuckled was echoed by Hidan's. "He's right, you know."

"That's better than avoiding her like a plague, you cowards!"

Churiko's eyebrows raised questioningly. "We are not afraid, we're smart."

"Afraid of a girl? Yeah right! Right, Samehada?" An unearthly laugh answered him.

"Yeah right!"

"Prove it, yeah!"

"Fine!" was chorused throughout the cave before all the boys broke out at once. Minus the ones with brains of course: Pein and Itachi. Seconds passed as Konan filed a lousing Pein's nails and Itachi eyed his.

"Wha-What _**THE **__HELL!!_ _**Hentai!!**_" Very loud and very _girly_ screams reached Itachi's ears before an enormous implode of chakra reached his senses. _No one listens to an Uchiha, I guess. _He sighed.

Strong they may be, but they were all idiots.

* * *

**As you know, I'm suddenly into a crack pairing/camaraderie. Yes peeps, this is the next onsie of more soon to come! I hope you enjoyed! Be the first to review and win an opportunity to get a special Deidara-claybird tattoo! -on you bottom!**

**Just letting you know that a future TentenxDeidara is soon to come! Ja!**

**TenxAkatsukixTen**


End file.
